Behind blue eyes
by Girlinlove
Summary: PREMIERE FIC FRANÇAISE SUR CE FILM. Richard veut à tout prix séduire Justin.Slash, review s.v.p


Titre : Le feu et la glace  
  
Base : Le film Murder by Number, le titre français est Calculs Meurtriers. C'est un film avec Sandra Bullock (Cassie, un détective), Ryan Gosling (Richard) et Michael Pitt ( Justin). Pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu, le film raconte l'histoire de deux jeunes adolescents très brillants qui commettent un meurtre par philosophie et croient s'en tirer facilement. La fic suivante se situe avant ces évènements meurtriers.  
  
Avertissement : R. C'est un futur slash. Homophobes s'abstenir.  
  
Note : C'est ma première fic sur un sujet autre que Harry Potter. Une review me ferait très plaisir.  
  
Histoires des persos :  
  
Les adolescents :  
  
Justin Pendelton : adolescent très brillant mais extremement renfermé. De classe moyenne, il vit avec sa mère, aime s'occuper de son jardin.  
  
Richard Haywood : gosse de riche, ultra populaire au lycée. A couché avec presque toutes les filles de l'école.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
'Tu me donnes des migraines, qu'est ce que t'as à lire à tout vas ?'  
  
Justin reconnut instantanément la voix chaude de l'autre adolescent.  
  
'Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?'  
  
'Déposes ton bouquin, faut qu'on parles ?'  
  
Richard jeta ses affaires sur le banc et s'assit nonchalament à côté de lui.  
  
'Je ne t'ai pas invité, à ce que je sache.'  
  
'Tu vises le prix nobel du raleur ou quoi !!'  
  
'On a rien à se dire Richard, au revoir.'  
  
Se levant rapidement, Justin ramassa ses affaires et quitta son banc, laissant l'autre adolescent en plan.  
  
Il jeta un regard en arrière pour voir si Richard ne le suivait pas. Entrant dans le bâtiment administratif du lycée, il tourna à gauche et s'engouffra dans la bibliothèque pour deux heures de recherches intensives afin de peaufiner son devoir de philosophie qui avait largement dépassé les 20 pages réglementaires.  
  
Richard le regardait s'enfuir. Il compta jusqu'à trois avant que Justin ne se retourne pour voir s'il ne le suivait pas. Richard lui gratifia d'un doigt d'honneur et sourit à la vue de l'adolescent consterné.  
  
2 heures plus tard   
  
Lorsque Justin consentit enfin à quitter la bibliothèque après quelques coups d'œil gênés de la bibliothécaire qui voulait partir plus tôt que prévu.  
  
Il était plus de trois heures de l'après midi. Il sortit du campus et marcha vers l'abribus. Il entendit quelqu'un klaxonner bruyamment mais ne se retourna pas, c'est seulement lorsqu'il vit la corvette rouge qu'il daigna enfin à jeter un regard exaspéré au conducteur de la voiture.  
  
'Je te déposes quelque part.'  
  
'Je préfère marcher.'  
  
'Allez Justin, viens.'  
  
'Non.'  
  
'Tu veux que je me mette à genoux, peut être.'  
  
'Regarde devant toi sinon tu vas avoir un accident.'  
  
Effecitvement, Richard continuait à conduire lentement mais son était regard scotché vers lui.  
  
'C'est à propos du devoir de philo.'  
  
Il n'appréciait pas particulièrement le blond qui se moquait ouvertement de lui en classe mais il dut s'avouer vaincu car Richard avait trouvé son point fort : les études.  
  
'Allez montes.'  
  
La porte de la voiture s'ouvrit à la volée.  
  
Justin entra.  
  
La voiture démarra en trombe.  
  
'Ou est ce que tu veux aller ?'  
  
'Chez moi, quel question.'  
  
'Voyons Justin, il est trois heures.'  
  
'Je dois finir mon devoir de philo.'  
  
'Je parie que c'est un pavé de mille pages.'  
  
'Non, 26 pages seulement,' répondit Justin, piqué au vif.  
  
'Je suis sûr que ça va être d'un ennui mortel.'  
  
'T'es pas obligé d'écouter, tu peux rester tranquillement à la maison avec ta horde de fans.'  
  
'T'es jaloux.'  
  
'Je te plains.'  
  
Entre deux regards sur la route, Richard toisa le garçon. Ses cheveux chatains et soyeux tombaient sur sa nuque et étaient irrémédiablement collés derrière ses oreilles à son grand desespoir. Il avait une bouche pulpeuse et rosé qui se transformait en moue délicieuse à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait la gueule, c'est-à-dire 9 fois sur dix et un teint de porcelaine. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'il rêvait de cette bouche purpurine en l'imaginant sur sa verge. A chaque fois, il se réveillait en sueur et devait soulager son sexe, mais ça personne ne le savait. Heureusement.  
  
Pourtant Richard Haywood, 16 ans, n'était pas gay, loin de là. Il avait tout ce dont un adolescent pouvait rêver . Ses parents exauçaient ses moindres caprices à coup de billets verts pour compenser leur absences, il était riche, beau, blond, bronzé. Il avait couché avec des filles superbes au lycée ou ailleurs, tout le monde l'aimait pour une raison ou une autre. D'ordinairement, c'était pour son argent et sa popularité mais l'important c'était qu'ils aimaient.  
  
Pour le moment, son obsession, c'était Justin. Le garçon était aussi impénétrable que les sept pyramides d'Egypte, ce qui l'intriguait énormément. Il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre de Richard et de sa horde de groupies, ni de son argent ou de son aura. Depuis la rentrée des classes il y a trois semaines, Richard avait usé par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, l'avaient humilié devant la classe à plusieurs reprises mais rien n'y fait, il était toujours aussi implacablement stoïque. Jusqu'à maintenant, ni pesonne n'avait réussit à percer la carapace de Monsieur Justin Pendleton. C'était un véritable défi et il se devait de réussir, coûte que coûte.  
  
D'un autre côté, il était terriblement ennuyé que ce soit un garçon qui l'intrigue et non une fille. Il n'avait rien d'un homosexuel et ne voulait pas l'être, son père ne s'en remettrait pas. Il se rassura en se disant que c'était seulement pour flatter son égo et connaître enfin l'être qui avait osé ne pas succomber à son charme, après il le jetterait, comme les autres.  
  
'Ou est ce que tu vas là, j'habite de l'autre côté.'  
  
Inconsciemment, il s'était dirigé vers le chemin menant à la falaise, vers son le lieu secret où il avait l'habitude de faire ses 400 cents coups en solitaire. Une maison en bois, en ruine, trônait tel un phare sur la falaise. Il y venait souvent. Parfois, il y apportait son dîner et méditait sur sa vie, nostalgique. D'autres fois, c'était pour fumer un joint tranquillement, prendre un peu de coke ou les autres mais c'était surtout pour ne converser avec ses parents car il n'avait rien à leur dire. Pour lui, c'était de parfaits étrangers qui subsistaient à ses besoins, c'est tout. Parfois, il se demandait si sa mère l'avait déjà prit dans ses bras ou lui avait, ne serait ce qu'une fois, donné le sein quand il était bébé.  
  
'Ramène moi tout de suite, j'ai pleins de trucs à faire,' hurla Justin en lui jetant un regard méprisant.  
  
'Non, pas tout de suite, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer.'  
  
-------------------------  
  
Note : Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fic, désolé de ne pas en écrire plus mais à ce stade je ne sais pas si vous aimerez ou non. J'ai des photos des acteurs qui jouent les adolescents dans le film, si vous voulez voir à quoi ils ressemblent il vous suffit de me le demander à travers vos reviews en inscrivant votre adresse mail, c'est avec plaisir que je vous les enverrais. Laissez une review s'il vous plaît si vous voulez que je continue la fic. 


End file.
